Santa's Hat
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02] When one doesn't care for The Santa Hat, it becomes a game of Hot Potato. [OneShot] Merry Christmas!


Random idea, it just popped into my head. Here is my Christmas One-Shot.

It's mainly stupidity and maybe friendship, with a tiny bit of Sorato.

Also, in advertisement of my new fic, the first chapter is 16 or so pages in, and isn't anywhere near done. That should give you an idea about how that's going.

Anyway enjoy! And remember I accept anonymous reviews, so there isn't an excuse!

Merry Christmas Everyone!

**EDIT: Formatting didn't work, so I re-did it so it's easier to read. The seperation of scenes help to understand the story some.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

---------------

The hat was one his head.

He was sitting in a tree.

He was also looking up, observing the sky around him with his binoculars.

It was then a gust of wind blew through, throwing his hat off his head, and down below.

Taichi didn't care.

-------------

She was skipping underneath the tree, bored out of her mind.

It was then she saw the hat lying on the ground.

Not wanting it to get dirty, she picked it up.

Being who she was, she placed it on her head and continued her skipping.

Sadly, she didn't notice when the hat fell to the ground, another draft of air carrying it off.

Jun didn't care.

---------------

He was studying while minding his own business.

His finals were coming up, so he decided to study in the outdoors.

He sat beneath his favorite oak tree.

That was when he say the hat flying towards him.

Curious, he picked it up.

Seeing the filth covering the hat, he picked at it in disgust.

When he finished studying, he picked it up along with his stuff.

Thankfully, there was a trash can in the park.

He threw it away.

Someone else might come and take it, but he didn't bother.

Jyou didn't care.

-----------------

He was wondering the trial, trying to get his exercise.

He usually just stayed inside.

Today was an exception.

He walked past the huge oak tree.

He also the hat lying pitifully in the trash can.

Picking it up, he observed it, seeing the dirt that coated it.

He was about to drop the hat back into the bin, when he thought better of it.

Not a waster, he brought it home.

He washed it, making sure it was thoroughly clean.

Satisfied, he gave the hat away to charity.

It got lost on the way there.

But he didn't know.

It was out of his hands.

Ken didn't care.

---------------

She was shopping.

The many malls she visited didn't please her desire.

Every store either didn't have what she wanted, or was too expensive.

So she kept hunting.

Eventually, she reached the hat shop.

Someone had sent the prettified hat there, where she could buy it.

She fell in love with it, instantly.

She bought it on the spot.

Unfortunately, she lost the bag at check-out.

She didn't mind, the store sold many others of the same kind.

Mimi didn't care.

------------------

He was given the hat by his grandfather.

Apparently, he had been given it when someone believed he was a senior citizen.

It was a worthless hat.

But he gave it to his grandson anyway.

He received the hat graciously.

He even brought it to school the next day.

Regrettably, it was stolen by some older child.

He shook it off.

If it really meant something to his grandfather, he could buy another one.

There were hundreds like it.

So, he went through the rest of the day, not minding.

Iori didn't care.

-----------------

He was in his last class of the day when his friend gave him a gift.

It was the hat.

He took it, jokingly, believing it was just a gag gift.

He wore it the rest of the day.

Somewhere along, he went with his friends to a café, just to get some coffee.

Somewhere there, he lost it.

He shrugged it off. His friend pretended to be mad, but it was just a fluke.

Daisuke didn't care.

---------------

They were on a date.

It was one of many.

And they were at a café.

In the middle of their talk, she noticed something underneath his foot.

He lifted it, and found it to be the hat.

She laughed, and stuck it on his head.

She told him it looked cute.

He said it was childish.

She ignored him.

They carried on their date, playfully teasing each other.

When they finally left, he handed the hat to the waiter, who laughingly accepted it.

They didn't really know who it belonged to.

Yamato and Sora didn't care.

--------------------

She was doing her homework in the store, watching the register and occasionally checking purchases if any customers came in.

She looked up when the door opened.

It was her dad.

He threw her the hat, which she studied in confusion.

He said he got it at work.

She threw it aside, while continuing her math homework.

When it grew dark, and the store closed, she packed up her stuff.

She left the hat on the front desk.

No one was going to come in anyway.

Miyako didn't care.

----------------

He was walking towards the convenience store below his apartment.

The one his friend's parents owned.

When he knocked on the door, his friend's brother opened it, and invited him in.

He looked around, searching for the food his mom had sent him to find.

When he found everything on his list, he gave the items away to be purchased.

He noticed the hat on the desk.

He asked politely if he could see it, since he was curious, and his friend's brother let him keep it.

He shrugged, and took it, along with his items.

When he returned home, his mom demanded to take it away, seeing as it might be contaminated.

He allowed her to.

Takeru didn't care.

----------------

He was taking a stroll around the plaza, carrying his laptop with him.

Arriving at the coffee shop at the corner, he opened it at the outside tables, and began to type.

Midway through his program, he recognized a lady sitting some tables away.

He greeted her, and she warmly welcomed him.

She asked him, knowing of his talents in the computer field, to help her with her own laptop which she had brought along.

He agreed.

When he finished fixing the algorithm on her computer, he noticed the hat sitting beside her.

He questioned her about it, and she explained about it.

It had been brought home by her son, and since it was filthy, she was going to throw it away.

He asked to see it, curious, and she gave it to him.

He volunteered to dispose of it for her, and she agreed.

He took it, and walked away, after receiving thanks.

Once at home, he laid it on his desk, near his open window, and forgot all about it.

Engrossed in his computer, he didn't notice the wind pick it up carry it away.

He didn't mind.

He didn't even know it was gone.

Koushiro didn't care.

---------------

She was wandering the park, camera in hand, trying to take some good pictures for her scrapbook.

She couldn't find any good subjects.

When she spotted a small bird perched on a bench, she also noted the hat lying beside it.

Interested, she quickly took the picture, and saved it.

The bird flew away when she approached it, but she had eyes only for the hat.

She picked it up, and observed it.

It was dirty, and defiantly unsanitary.

Despite that, she took it with her when she retired on her expedition, and set out for home.

When she arrived, she saw her brother surprised to see her carrying the hat.

He snatched it from her, and yelled at her for stealing.

She, shocked and clueless, just stood there.

She shrugged it off, and went to her room.

Hikari didn't care.

-------------

Taichi fell asleep that night warm and happy.

It wasn't because of the hat though, even if he was relived to get that back.

He was just happy.

And the hat sat on his nightstand, watching the boy as he slept.

The Santa Hat had no cares in the world.


End file.
